Masih Disini
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: "Aku tidak mau tidur, Matt. kalau aku tidur, kau akan menglilang dari penglihatanku." Matt's POV MxM lagi. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**: PUNYA SAYA! *dibantai* nggak, kok. Death Note punyanya Tsugumi Ohba sama Takeshi Obata

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Typo yang bertebaran dan penggunaan EYD yang sepertinya belum terlalu baik.

_**Masih Disini**_

_**A Death Note Fanfic**_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

.

.

Mello sedang sibuk dengan buku biologi yang tebal diatas mejanya itu. Aku yang disini tidak dilihatnya, kenapa dia begitu betah didepan buku membosankan kayak begitu? Mending juga main game, kayak aku. Lagian aku aja udah paham sama pelajaran itu, gak mungkin dia yang nilainya selalu diatasku itu belum mengerti kan?

Sebenarnya aku kesal bukan karena aku menganggap dia membuang buang waktunya untuk belajar, tapi, aku kesal karena dia tidak memperhatikanku. Padahal aku selalu memperhatikannya. Walaupun mataku terlihat fokus pada game yang sedang kumainkan sebenarnya aku sering mencuri curi pandang ke arah Mello. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku yang selalu memperhatikannya ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin bersamanya, bersama Mello.

Aku menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjukku kearah tengkuknya.

"Matt!" Serunya.

"Apa?" Jawabku acuh.

"kenapa kau menggangguku?"

"agar kau kesal, Mello."

Ia menghela napas, "Kenapa kau ingin membuatku kesal, Matt?"

"Karena kau manis sekali saat kau kesal. Ahaha."kataku menggodanya.

Wajah Mello memerah seketika,"Wajahmu yang seperti itu juga manis, kok Mello." Lanjutku.

"Matt.. kau.." katanya.

"Kenapa? Aku kenapa?" tanyaku jahil.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada marah, tapi aku sempat melihat senyum di wajahnya. Aku senang sekali.

Sebenarnya tanpa Mello katakan aku sudah merasa kalau dia membutuhanku.

Atau aku terlalu pecaya diri?

Entahlah. Biarkan saja. Toh, sekarang aku masih bisa bersamanya.

Tapi, malam itu..

"M-Matt.. D-dingin, Matt.. Dingin." Kata Mello yang tidur disebelahku.

"Kau kenapa, Mello?" Aku khawatir. Mukanya pucat. Apa dia sakit?

"Nggak tau.. tapi, Matt.. aku kedinginan." Katanya.

Aku menyentuh dahinya. Panas. Wajah Mello pucat. Kurasa dia demam.

"Hm.. Mello sebentar, ya. Sebentar. Aku mau panggil Roger supaya bisa membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Kataku dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Akhirnya Mello dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Mello dirawat disana sampai dia sembuh dari sakitnya. Padahal kurasa dia Cuma demam biasa, tapi kenapa aku begitu khawatir?

Apa Mello demam karena kecapekan, ya? Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar. Berusaha keras agar dia bisa menandingi Near. Dia terlalu ambisius. Tapi kenapa aku merasa dia terlalu peduli pada Near? Apa Mello suka sama Near?

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam itu. Tidak. .

"Hnngg.." Mello membuka matanya.

"Mello?"

"Matt kenapa aku ada disini? Bukan dikamar kita, sih?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau sakit, Mello. Jadi kau harus tidur disini sampai kau sehat."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau juga ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamar?"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti kau disini sama siapa?" Kataku.

Mello terdiam.

"Aku mau menemanimu disini, Mello." Lanjutku.

Dia menatapku.

"Mello, tidurlah. Kau ini sakit. Tidurlah supaya kau cepat sembuh." Kataku padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur, Matt."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidur nanti kau menghilang."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kalau aku tidur nanti kau pergi, Matt. Makanya aku tidak mau tidur." Katanya.

Aku diam saja sambil menatapnya.

"Hei, Matt. Kau tau? Sekarang kau ada 3.."

"Hah?"

"Ah, sekarang jadi 5.."

"Mells, kau ini.. sudah kubilang tidur, ya tidurlah."

"Matt, coba kalau kau benar benar ada 5, ya?"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Aku bilang tidur, supaya kau cepat sembuh."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau tidur, Matt. Nanti kalau aku tidur kau akan menghilang dari penglihatanku."

"Tidak, Mello. Aku..-" Belum selesai aku bicara Mello langsung memelukku.

"Matt jangan pergi, ya.. Tetaplah disini, temani aku. Ya, Matt?"

"Iya, Mello.. Aku akan terus disini. Aku akan menemanimu."

"ya, Matt. Kau tau kan aku membutuhkanmu?"

"ya, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi, aku kau membutuhkanku."

Lihat? Aku benar kan? Mello itu juga membutuhkanku. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tau, kok. Dan jujur, aku juga membutuhkannya, lebih dari dia membutuhkanku.

**_-OWARI-_**

**Author's Note:**

Hei, halo! XD

Saya publish MxM lagi~~

Niatnya, sih Mello mau saya Fem-in.

Soalnya banyak yang bilang Mello itu cantik. Masa waktu itu temen saya yang gak pernah baca Death Note liat wallpaper hape saya yang gambarnya Mello sama Matt dia langsung bilang "Eh,cewek yang pirang ini cantik, ya." Cewek? E buset. ==

Eniwei, saya publish fic ini 2 hari sebelum MID-semester mulai dan saya depresi sama ujian teori seni rupa dan Matematika.

Nilai kesenian saya Cuma bener di Seni musik dan drama doang, sih ==

Tapi, do'ain saya, ya! XDD

Oke,

Mind to review? :3


End file.
